The pink disappearance
by MadeOfGlitter
Summary: So I was bored and... yeah. I was bored. And inspired by my weird friends. It's an cute, short and funny  at least I hope so  Adommy oneshot with a special guest.


This one is a quick oneshot that I wrote because I couldn't sleep. It's stupid, I know, but whatever. I was inspired by my awesome friends :P

Oh, and I do not own Adam or Tommy or anyone else in this fic. I wish I could tho...

Enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't wait to get back home. I had a long day and I was extremely tired. I spent the whole day at the studio and boring-ass meetings. I could wait to come home to my glitterbaby, just to cuddle with him and exchange small kisses full of love. He didn't go anywhere today because he had a headache so he just stayed home and rested. Or he probably took the Winnie Pooh blanket off from his body and started playing his scary video-games that I hate so much the second I left the house. Yeah probably.

Not that I blame him for being "sick" for one day, we've been working really hard these days and everyone could use a day off. Especially me, but of course I can't have one day just for myself... That's why I couldn't wait to get home to drift to sleep with Tommy in my arms.

I pulled up in front of our house and killed the engine. It was late and the sun was low in the sky. SO close to my - our bed... It took me a moment to remember I need to find my keys in order to get in. I almost run into the door expecting they will magically open. I unlocked the door and stepped into my piece of heaven. Yes, my house is big as shit and beautiful.

"Glitters, I'm home!"

Normally Tommy would quickly and cheerfully skip to me and jump in my arms, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Tommy, honey, where are you?" He's probably somewhere around the corner giggling and waiting to throw confetti on me.

That's his idea of a good prank. "Tommy, seriously, where are you?"

I couldn't find him anywhere. I went to the kitchen to check did he leave a message on the fridge. He usually does when he leaves the house. There was a tiny peace of paper on the fridge. Aww it's pink ... and has harts on it... I was melting. Or until I read the message that is.

"My dear sweet little Adam... I know how much you love your glitterbaby, and since I'm currently mad at you, I kidnapped him. Love,your Jeffree Star xoxo"

"Oh hell no. That bitch did not kidnap my Tommy. This is war." I was ready to bitchslap someone. I quickly dialed Jeffree's number assuming he'll be stupid enough to answer his pink phone.

"hello?" Suprize. I was right.

"Gimme my baby back!"

"Oh, it's you. No way. " 

"Yes way!"

"No, not until you... mm... wait... why did I kidnap him again... hold a second. Hey, Tommy, why did I kidnap you again? ... Really? Well that's stupid of me. oh well.. .thanks sweetie."

"What the hell Jeffree? Give Tommy back!"

"Here's the deal. You'll give me my pink sunglasses that you borrowed back, and I'll give Tommy back. understood?"

"Why the fuck would I have your pink glasses? I don't even wear pink!"

"I don't care somebody took them and I want them back."

"I didn't take them... "

...

"Jeffree?"

...

"Hallo? Are you there?"

"Oh hey. I'm sorry. It turns out Tommy took them. "

"Oh my god...I'm gonna kill- just.. tell me where you are. "

"We're upstairs. "

"What the...? "

Oh. I should of known. I hung up and climbed the stairs. On the right there were big doors with a "do not enter" sign. My closet. "Tommy, Jeffree, get out of my closet. " They both came out giggling. Go figure... "Hey babyboy!" Tommy run into my arms with a big smile on my face. "I missed you!" He's so adorable... "Aww I missed you too! "

"group hug! " the pink haired man squelled. No. Way. "Jeffree, go home. " He frowned. "Okay... but don't expect me to call you anymore missy. "

"Please don't. "

"I'll be missed."

"Go. home. "

"Okay..."

He finally went away, and Tommy and I went to our room. And finally, as I planned, I fell asleep with the man I love the most in my arms...

* * *

Oh and I love Jeffree Star and I'm not trying to insult anyone with this. Just so some ppl don't bitch about it... :)

Hope you liked it!

I appreciate comments, even the negative ones :P


End file.
